


Heat

by dollylux



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, Freckles, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/pseuds/dollylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It gets cold even in Spain on certain practice days before certain friendlies against Chile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

"You really are just... covered in freckles, aren't you?"

"No!" Fernando paused and thought about it and then remembered his stomach, at the very least, and then he was smirking up at Sergio. "No, I am not."

Sergio did not look convinced. He pressed down harder on Fernando, stretched his hamstring out carefully, keeping in mind that he was fresh out of an injury to it. His voice was heavy because of his awkward angle.

"So where on you is not freckled?"

Fernando rolled his eyes at such a question, such a baited question. He ignored the flush of his cheeks and waited to reply until Sergio had let him drop his leg down and they both sat down on the grass, hands covered by their long sleeves, breath visible as they exhaled through their mouths. They were touching from shoulder to foot. For warmth, of course.

"A lot of places."

"Like?"

Fernando looked down at his body, his legs being the only things that were visible to him. He pointed to his shin with his eyebrows raised, a smile struggling to appear as he spoke.

"See! Legs. No freckles."

Sergio squinted at Fernando's legs for a long moment before he finally leaned forward, slipping his hand around Fernando's calf to tug his leg closer. Fernando felt Sergio's breath warm and steady against his skin as he stared for what was probably half a minute too long. Fernando didn't mind.

"Huh. You're right."

Fernando grinned over at him and bumped Sergio's shoulder playfully with his own, sending a theatrical Sergio sprawling out on the grass. Fernando reached over and swatted at Sergio's thigh.

"You ever had a hot toddy?"

"...A _what_?"

"C'mon. Let's go get warm."

\--

They left training early, not getting any glares because it was a voluntary one after an afternoon spent in practice games. They found themselves in the room that Fernando was sharing with Iker (Fernando was going to be the next captain of the team, Sergio just knew it), and Sergio watched with interest as Fernando mixed brandy into two mugs of steaming hot tea and licked his lips when he saw all the honey he was pouring in. After the drink was stirred and handed to him, Sergio sniffed at it experimentally, eyebrows lifted uncertainly at Fernando who took his careful seat across from Sergio on the bed. Fernando grinned and rolled his eyes before taking a brave sip of his own.

"Just try it, Sergio. I know you've had much worse drinks shoved in your face."

Sergio tried to glare at him but leaned forward to blow on his tea before he took a small sip, his lips quivering nervously in his fear of being burnt. Fernando watched him carefully, sipping at his own hot mug in silent victory when Sergio's eyes lit up and he licked his mouth after swallowing.

"Honey. I love honey."

"I know, Sergio."

\--

"Have you always been _that_ ticklish!?" Sergio laughed carelessly as he pulled at Fernando's shirt, giving a bark of happiness when he finally got it over his blonde head. He fell back on the bed, already shirtless himself, and grinned up at Fernando. Fernando gazed down at him, plenty tipsy and warm even though he was now partially naked and it was freezing outside, trying not to admire how long and elegant Sergio's fingers looked as they rested against his bare chest. He remembered to grin before he curled down to tuck in against Sergio's side, wrapping his arms around his waist, cheek against his chest. He made a tiny, childish grunt of a noise instead of responding, hiding his smile against Sergio's chest. He could have sworn he felt goosebumps against his cheek.

"How many of those did we drink?" Fernando let Sergio continue wondering about that instead of answering him (the answer was four), concentrating instead on how Sergio's hands were finding themselves traveling up and down Fernando's back in heavy laziness. They stayed quiet, Fernando almost falling asleep before Sergio's voice stirred him again.

"So where else don't you have freckles?"

Fernando found himself being pressed onto his back completely involuntarily and his whine of protest said so. He finally relaxed back against the bed and pouted up at Sergio who was sitting over over him thoughtfully. He watched Sergio lean down and inspect his face and shake his head when he of course found thousands of freckles there. He followed the line of his throat with his eyes until he was met with Fernando's chest and shoulders which were also freckly. Fernando pursed his mouth as he tried to hold in a wry smile, reaching up distractedly to run his fingers over Sergio's ever-shortening hair, fascinated by the curls that were trying their damnedest to appear.

"Ah-ha!"

Fernando's eyes flew back down to Sergio's face and in turn to his own stomach which Sergio was pointing at almost proudly. Fernando tensed his stomach on instinct, trying to hurry and show Sergio that there were indeed muscles there and not just a soft, tiny moon of a tummy that it had seemed in such a relaxed moment just five seconds before. He closed his eyes without even thinking about it when he felt Sergio's burning hot hand on the now chilly skin of his stomach, his fingers and palm flat and heavy there. Fernando felt his back push into a small curve, his stomach pushing up into Sergio's hand like Sergio was willing it to do so. Sergio glanced up at Fernando's face and was surprised to see his closed eyes, his pink cheeks, surprised to feel him react to such an innocent touch. He licked his lips and looked back down at his hand, mind fumbling to find something else to say.

"None here, huh?"

His fingers twitched against Fernando's skin, eager to move and so they did, lifting to lightly stroke over the pale expanse, stopping only where nipples and fabric made him. He chewed on his bottom lip to keep his mouth occupied.

"And what about your back..?"

He met Fernando's eyes once they were open again, making his own as wide and innocent as he possibly could. He helped Fernando lift up and turn over to lay on his back, pausing for a moment to watch the muscles of his arms move under smatters of freckles as he wrapped his arms around a soft pillow. Sergio looked around the room, eyeing the annoying brightness of the afternoon coming in from the window. He dragged the blankets up over them suddenly, covering them both completely with them and enveloping them in blued darkness. He sat with his legs curled at his side as he leaned down over Fernando, one hand braced on the other side of his body, studying his back carefully, critically. He kept looking down toward the dip of his spine at the small of his back, admiring the unapologetic curve of it that led right up to the full roundness of his ass. And it wasn't the first time that he'd caught himself admiring Fernando's ass.

Fernando kept his eyes closed, almost at ease in this if only because he loved being touched, because he loved tender fingers on his skin and Sergio's were absolutely no exception, especially when he was so warm and left careless by the brandy. He felt the arch of his back acutely, wondering wildly if Sergio noticed it. He had to suck in a sudden breath, bite down on his bottom lip hard when he felt both of Sergio's hands suddenly against his shoulder blades and then even more quickly trail down his back. A tiny moan rumbled around in his throat and sounded loud in their little sanctuary. He reacted with tiny dips and rolls under Sergio's hands, his ass lifted almost obscenely by the time the heels of Sergio's hands were near his tailbone, the movement distinctly feline.

The whole world became much warmer without warning and then there was Sergio's soft mouth on the nape of his neck, not exacting kissing but resting while his breath rushed across Fernando's skin in slow, noisy drags. They hadn't crossed the line, not yet, but the moment was fragile at best.

"Bare."

Fernando did moan at that word that sounded pornographic coming from Sergio's lips so low and hot near his ear. Sergio pushed his hands heavily up Fernando's back, begging another gorgeous curl out of him. He dragged his lips lower, following the trail of Fernando's spine until he was between his shoulder blades. His tongue delved out of his mouth and pressed against Fernando's spine with just the tip. Fernando gasped and came alive under him, arms tightening around the pillow, knees seeking out purchase against the mattress so that he could push his lower body up higher into the air. He felt completely drunk now and wanton and out of control and perfect. And he knew without a doubt that Sergio's tongue on his spine was enough to bring him to a paralyzing orgasm.

Sergio trailed his tongue down Fernando's back, leaving a wet line of spit in his wake that felt cold on Fernando's skin even in the warm air. Fernando forced a hand under his own body, grabbing his dick roughly through his shorts to molest it, to give it the friction he was dying for to accompany Sergio's wet dream of a mouth. Sergio covered the dip of Fernando's back with hungry, loud kisses, his fingers now pulling at the waistband of his pants, silently asking permission to pull them off. Fernando reached up to help him get them off in response, clasping his hand around his dick as soon as his shorts were down around his thighs. He gritted his teeth to prepare for what he was expecting to happen.

"God, so bare."

He shuddered at how burning those words were against his skin, at how he could feel Sergio's tongue against his tailbone now. He jerked himself off steadily now, unaware that Sergio was doing the exact same thing until he felt the tip of Sergio's dick against the bare back of his thigh. He gave a full moan then, just for that, choking on the sound when Sergio's tongue found an opening to the inside of his body and slipped in. He pressed back against him, reaching back to thread his fingers into Sergio's hair, pulling him harder against himself until he felt his nose nestled up against his tailbone and felt those full lips spread open around the place were his tongue was now working against him, slipping and sucking and fucking to try and get further and further inside of him. Sergio's tongue felt infinitely long and he felt his dick twitch in his hand as he imagined that tongue defying all logic and curling up to press against his prostate, flicking maddeningly against it until Fernando would just explode with the sensation. He couldn't stop his breathless, wet moans that got lost in the pillow he had buried his face in.

Sergio's free hand was wide and gripping one of the cheeks of Fernando's ass, nails digging in as he squeezed and kneaded it, using his grip to spread his ass farther apart, going absolutely mad for more access to him. Sergio moaned against him for Fernando's unforgiving grasp on his hair, for the way his long fingers were wrapped in it to push him farther against his ass, to ensure that his face was as buried there as it could possibly get. It turned him on impossibly to think that being rimmed turned Fernando Torres into such a loud, starved little thing.

"Deeper, deeper, deeper, deeper..." Fernando's breaths were ragged now, his throat raw and burning as he begged Sergio, unaware that he was even speaking, just knowing exactly what he wanted. Sergio fought back on the grip Fernando hand on his hair and he felt Fernando's entire body tense as he stretched out over him and plunged his dick inside of him, his spit more than enough of a lubricant to give them the small amount of ease they both wanted. Fernando lifted his head from the pillow to scream into the air, fighting against the blankets to tear them off of them, dying for fresh air because he was going to faint if he didn't get it.

Sergio gripped his hips with shaking, desperate hands, using every ounce of strength in his body to just tear into Fernando because he knew this was going to be tragically short, because they had both been so close already, only getting in three or four thrusts before he came violently inside of Fernando, his whole body curled backwards, anchored only by his hold on those hips. He knew by Fernando's moaning sobs that he had already come, too, and so he let himself slip out of him and reach for him, blind to the mess and the now overwhelming heat of their bodies and the alcohol and the room just so he could slip beneath him, just so that when Fernando collapsed completely, it was onto his now soft body, the violence of their movements only moments before seeming like shadows as they nipped and kissed at each other's faces.

Both pairs of legs kicked fitfully at the blankets and sheets until there was only one loose top sheet left, the rest of their clothes ridden from their bodies. Sergio reached up to crack a window, letting in a sharp curl of blessed cold air. They reached for each other blindly, curling up under the thin sheet and tangling up as tightly as they could before they both fell asleep.


End file.
